


Still Searching

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Kagrra, SuG (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with their storage closet was that it held more than just old costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that brushes obliquely against Isshi's death. Written for a tumblr drabble prompt, "look."

The problem with going through storage was it tended to lead to Naoki feeling, well, old. The distraction of an old photo or costume box and memories from so many years ago would come rushing back. Made worse this time because he had come into this closet looking for his old costume boxes. Finding the boxes had been the easy part, getting through actually sorting through the contents was another matter entirely. 

“Naoki? Oh god what is it, what's wrong??”

He had been so lost in his own thoughts and memories, he hadn't even realized he was crying until Masato's fingers brushed against his damp cheek. Ignoring the voice screaming at the back of his head, he let the silk puddle in his lap, shifting to instead cling to Masato. Silent sobs that shook him to his core, it was all he could do to hang on to Masato.

“It's... it's all right, Naoki,” Masato mumbled, stumbling over unfamiliar words. Couldn't blame him, Naoki hadn't had a meltdown like this in ... awhile. He let the sobs run their course, his breathing shaky as he finally came back to himself. He felt silly now, sitting on the floor in their spare room, old memories scattered around him. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, sniffling.

“For?”

“For interrupting whatever you were doing with my stupidity.”

“... such things you say,” Masato mumbled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “What is all this, anyway?”

“Well, between one thing and another, I thought I'd go through these boxes. I'm pretty sure I have some fabulously short shorts in here somewhere. I thought ... I mean, it's been so long now, you know?”

“Grief is funny like that,” Masato said in quiet agreement. At least his hime understood, a little bit anyway.


End file.
